Episode 120
Daybreak at Tenrou Island is the 120th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 3, 2012. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell and Laxus Dreyar continue to attack Hades and are finally able to defeat him with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily's help as they destroy Grimoire Heart's power source. Summary The Grimoire Heart Airship breaks apart after the attack from Natsu to Hades. Natsu then manages to punch Hades over and over again. In the other part of the ship, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily manage to destroy the Devil's Heart that makes Hades lose his Magic Power and causes his earth devils to disappear. Meanwhile, the Tenrou Tree is restored by the power of Ultear's Arc of Time, consequently rejuvenating the members. Team Natsu, Laxus and Wendy launch their counterattacks at Hades. Hades angered by this and attempts to cast Grimoire Law but is stopped by Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. Suddenly, a mob of Grimoire Heart Mages appear as they chase the Exceeds towards their direction. They think they are doomed for their Magic has run out when in the nick of time, the other members of Fairy Tail, including Makarov, appear to rescue them. After the rescue, they decide to return to the camp in order to rest from all the fighting. Before they leave, Hades asks Makarov to finish him, but he refuses and asks him to leave the island instead. Later, all the members gather at camp. They have some merrymaking while they treat their injuries. Meanwhile, in the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades, Rustyrose and Kain are surprised by the unexpected arrival of Zeref who is very angry because "their wickedness minds that summoned Acnologia" and he tells them that the world will end now. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * ** ** * ** Summoned the Goat, Capricorn * ** * * * Spells used * * * * Armors used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Battle Mode Shift *Immense Durability *Swordsmanship * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key Manga & Anime Differences *The manga shows random shambles of the ship while the explosion clears. Meanwhile, the anime shows the front of the ship with the Grimoire Heart mark smoking while the explosion clears. *In the manga, Lucy catches Natsu's scarf as it falls on the ground. In the anime, she catches it before it flies off the ship and almost falls off herself if she wasn't saved by Wendy. *Hades clutches the side of his face with the Demon's Eye when he suspects that the Devil's Heart has been destroyed in the anime. *The Mages guarding the Devil's Heart are masked in the anime. *A close-up of the Devil's Heart is shown in the anime. *Hades' Nemesis Demons break apart in the anime before the explanation regarding the Devil's Heart by Rustyrose is shown. *Clips containing the Grimoire Heart Mages on the island, including the deceased Zancrow, are shown in the anime while the Tenrou Tree is being restored. *The manga only shows Gray's and Erza's Fairy Tail marks shining after the restoration of the Tenrou Tree. In the anime, Wendy's and Lucy's shining marks are shown before Gray's and Erza's while Natsu's is shown afterwards. *Hades only block and knocks away Natsu's punching arm in the manga. In the anime, Hades hits Natsu's face with his palm and sends out a dark aura in order to prevent him from punching. *Hades follows up with a punch and a kick to Natsu in the anime after he blows him away. *Laxus is knocked down by Hades with a dark aura in the anime after Laxus motions the others to attack. *The battle is slightly extended in the anime: (Most of these additions were also made in the Tankobon version of Chapter 248) **While running towards Hades, Erza comments that this might be their final attacks while Gray states that they should give it all they have. **Hades blows up the space in front of him before they can attack. **Capricorn introduces himself as Lucy's spirit and not Zoldeo to Hades when he becomes surprised by his appearance. **Wendy states that she learned the attack Sky Dragon's Wing Attack by watching before she proceeds with it. **The transition of attacks is shown. **Hades attempts Grimoire Law before Natsu casts his final spell. *The anime shows Lucy's, Gray's, Wendy's and Erza's faces after Hades' defeat before Natsu, while the manga shows Natsu first before the four. In the anime, the sunrise also precedes this clip, while in the manga, the sunrise panel is shown after. *Before Natsu's triumphant shout, he calls out to Makarov that they showed Grimoire Heart their strength in the anime. *In the anime, Erza remembers Azuma when the remaining members show up on the ship. *Capricorn carries Natsu and Lucy to camp in the anime, while in the manga, Lucy is the one carrying Natsu. *In the anime, Makarov has a light ball on his palm while he tells Hades about how Magic is alive. However, in the manga, there is a panel showing strands of DNA surrounding a crystal while Makarov explains. *Mavis' grave and the animals of Tenrou Island are shown in the anime before the camp. *Laxus teases Elfman and Evergreen about their relationship in the anime. *Capricorn is dismissed when they arrive at camp and he also comments on Lucy to regulate her diet in the anime. *The ruckus that occurs at camp is extended in the anime. Navigation es: Episodio 120